


Priorities

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: What might have happened if Chuffy had been allowed to work out their difficulties like the adults they supposedly are... Series 33.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy sighed as she scraped the plate of cold food into the bin. He'd sworn he'd be home by 8pm. It was now almost 10pm. She understood that it would take a bit of time for Charlie to get back into the swing of being nursing manager again but it was getting beyond a joke! He hadn't finished a shift on time in almost two months and seemed determined to put them on opposing shift patterns so they barely saw each other. She was beginning to feel like his wife in name only.

Charlie scratched his head, looking at the clock he realised he’d missed dinner again. He sighed, he hadn’t meant to let her down but had been stuck late at the department again. He picked up his phone to call her.

She heard the phone ring but ignored it, turning the TV up until she heard it click over to the answer machine.

“Duffy? Duffy? I’m sorry love. I should be home in half an hour. I... I’ll see you then.” Charlie left a voice mail, wondering if she had purposely not answered.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" She muttered darkly from the sofa as she heard him hang up.

Charlie made it home just before 11pm, later than he said. He was tired and hungry after a long day at the ED. Opening the door, he listened for a moment trying to figure out whether Duffy was still up watching tv or whether she’d gone to bed. He’d hoped the former was the case, he felt like he hadn’t seen her properly in weeks.

The sound of the TV blaring out floated through from the lounge.

Standing in the doorway, he lent against it. “Hey...” He greeted her softly. She was curled up at one end of the sofa, covered in a blanket, her head resting on her arm.

"I see you remembered where you live..." She muttered, not turning to face him.

He was surprised by her cutting remark. “I’m sorry love.” There wasn’t much else he could say.

"You're always sorry. Doesn't change anything though does it?"

“No.” He sighed, internally berating himself. He didn’t want to fight with her, he needed her support but she needed him too and he wasn’t there. Taking his coat off, he walked through to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and opening the fridge.

"If you're looking for your dinner it's in the bin." She called through from the lounge.

He was again surprised by her unkindness, it wasn’t like her. He didn’t respond, instead he grabbed some bread and popped it into the toaster. “Can I get you a cuppa?” He shouted through.

"I'm on the early shift tomorrow, remember?"

Charlie had forgotten, his head was all over the place. “So no tea?” He confirmed with her.

The only response he got was a snort of derision.

Charlie sat down at the kitchen table with his toast and tea, he’d had the shift from hell and now his home was a war zone to top it off.

Duffy remained on the sofa, staring at the TV but not taking any of it in. If she was honest she hadn't really been paying attention since she'd turned it on earlier that evening.

Charlie finished his supper. How did they get to this, sitting in separate rooms? Never any time to properly speak? It worried him.

Hearing Charlie place his plate in the dishwasher, Duffy turned off the TV and prepared to head upstairs to bed.

Charlie turned and almost literally bumped into her in the hallway. “Sorry,” He apologised. “You off to bed?”

"Its almost midnight and I have to be up at 5.30am, what do you think?"

Charlie swallowed his words and looked down at his feet. “I thought we might have some time to talk...”

"Maybe you should have thought about that three hours ago." She retorted.

“It was a bad shift, I tried really hard to get back love.”

"Funny how I can always make it home on time but you can't..."

Charlie sighed and reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"I'm going to bed." She turned and began to head up the stairs.

“Duffy...” He tried, rubbing his neck. “Please, love...” He tried again, but she was gone.

He grimaced as their bedroom door was slammed shut.

Charlie sat on the sofa alone, he was finding his new role difficult and he found it impossible to time manage effectively. He wrapped himself in the blanket, it smelled like her.

Duffy sat on their bed feeling utterly ridiculous for sulking like a child but she'd had enough.

Neither one of them moved, they were both stuck in their private hell, above and below each other.

After several minutes had passed, Duffy stood up from the bed and quickly got undressed, throwing on an old pair of pjs before climbing under the duvet.

Charlie fell asleep on the sofa, waking up an hour or so later, cold and stiff. He climbed up the stairs, unsure whether he should sleep in the spare room or not.

He tentatively pushed open the door to their bedroom. Duffy was curled up under the duvet, turned away from the door.

His bedside lamp was on and a fresh glass of water sat beside it along with his heart medication.

Charlie smiled when he saw what she’d done. It was something she’d done every night since they’d been together, but he hadn’t expected her to bother tonight - she was so cross with him. He got undressed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake her. Swallowing his tablets, he carefully got into bed and turned the light off.

Staring at the wall in the darkness she waited to see what he planned to do next, if he was serious about wanting to talk.

Charlie tried not to move at all so he wouldn’t wake her, she’d been pretty clear about her early shift and he didn’t want to piss her off any more!

After a few minutes she couldn't help but sneeze, giving away the fact that she was indeed still awake.

“Can’t sleep?” He whispered, rolling over to face her.

"Hmm..."

He reached for her hand.

She didn't pull away from his touch, instead just leaving her hand resting limply on the bed.

It was unlike her to be so unresponsive. “Want to talk?” He tried.

"Unless that talk includes you saying that you're sorry for being a totally crap husband recently and intend to do much better and actually mean it then no."

“Duffy...” He tried to get her to look at him.

"I'm starting to feel like I saw more of you when I lived on the other side of the bloody world!" She continued, still not rolling over to face him.

“Please turn over...” He urged, placing his hand on her hip.

She huffed and finally rolled over.

Charlie tenderly brushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. “I’m so sorry Duffy, I’ve got this all wrong.”

"So you get that you have to actually put effort in to make a marriage work then?"

“I don’t want to lose you.” He stumbled over his words.

"I don't want to be taken for granted." She sighed.

“I thought I could do the job easily, thought it would be like putting on old slippers but everything’s taking me so much time. Tonight I really tried to get home in time to have dinner with you but it just seemed to be one thing after another. I didn’t mean to not have time for you. I’ve been really shit haven’t I?”

"I understand that it'll take you time to get back into the swing with the nursing manager job but why put us on opposing shifts? It's like you don't want to spend time with me." She sighed.

"The idea was that it would give us more time together." He sighed, “I guess I got it all wrong... I’ve been such an idiot.” He seemed genuinely remorseful.

"We promised each other that things would be different."

“I know and I want to work on us. I can do better. Can I try and make it up to you?”

"Depends what you had in mind."

“Anything... I’m sorry for being a totally crap husband recently and I intend to do much better and I actually mean it.” He echoed her earlier words.

"I understand your work is important to you, it's important to me too, but you need to remember that you have a life outside of that hospital."

“A very good life with a very wonderful woman...”

"Who doesn't appreciate being second best."

“Can you forgive me? Let me make it up to you?”

"You can try..."

“I’ll try to make sure I get home earlier and try to swap so we’re on same shift for a start. I want to prove to you that you’re the most important thing to me, can I do that?”

"Its a good start."

“How else I can I make it up to you?”

"You keep saying I'm special to you but actions speak louder than words."

“Point taken. Can I kiss you?”

"I suppose..." A small smile was slowly creeping onto her face.

He held her cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered, kissing her again.

"I've missed you too. This bed is awful cold without you."

Charlie nodded, “I know and for a moment earlier I thought I should go sleep in the spare room but then I saw you’d put my meds and water out and I thought what am I playing at? I have this beautiful woman who has the biggest heart who still loves me even though I’ve been a complete idiot. And...” He was still rambling, when she kissed him.

"You are a complete idiot but you're my idiot."

“I’m glad you still think so... I’m really sorry about dinner, I was going to pick us up some wine and I’d planned having a lovely evening with you, showing you that you are important to me and then everything that could happen, happened and the clock was just ticking. I felt awful.”

"I'm sorry I threw your dinner away."

“I don’t blame you, it’s not like it’s the first time this week is it..?”

"Still... It was quite childish of me. I shouldn't be throwing temper tantrums like that at my age." She blushed.

“I think I deserved it. Thank you for talking to me.”

"I don't like going to sleep on an argument."

“It didn’t look like you were getting much sleep. It’s your shift soon though...”

"I fell asleep on the sofa earlier waiting for you to arrive home and its thrown me off."

“Wide awake now? Did you worry I wasn’t going to come back at all?”

"A couple of times you haven't."

“I know... I’m not proud of that. The thought of you all on your own here, when I should be with you...”

"I'm used to being on my own but I never thought you'd treat me like that."

Charlie felt ashamed of his behaviour. “Me neither...” He mumbled.

"You were there through it all, saw the crap I went through..." She sighed.

He nodded, “I know...” He ran his hands through his hair, he was uncomfortable with the guilt he felt.

There was an awkward silence between them for several minutes. "How did we end up in such a mess?" Duffy sighed, finally breaking the silence.

“I don’t know but it’s all my fault.”

"How about we both try harder? Both at work and at home."

Charlie nodded. “I might need a hand at work...”

"I've been waiting for you to ask."

“It’s all got a bit on top of me. I could do with some help...”

"So what do you say..?" She teased.

“I’ll try harder, I promise.” He smiled at her.

"A simple 'please will you help me?' would have sufficed."

“I think I can cope and then it all becomes a bit much and I’m not very good at asking for help. Please will you help me?”

"Yes I will help you, you silly, stubborn old man!" She chuckled softly.

“I’d appreciate that. And please will you tell if I’m getting this wrong again? You are the most important thing to me, I don’t want to upset you."

"OK. I will try."

“Time for a cuddle?” He asked.

"I suppose you've clawed your way far enough back into my good books..." She smiled.

He smiled, “I’m trying!”

"Very trying at times..."

He laughed, “Come here you... We haven’t had a hug in ages.”

She sighed contentedly as she shuffled over and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her head as he held her in his arms. “I love you Mrs Fairhead and I’m really am very sorry.”

"It still makes my heart skip when you call me that." She admitted shyly.

“Mine too, which is why I know I’ve been a bloody idiot and I need to make it up to you.”

"Well you talk a good talk, now you've just got to back it up by walking the walk."

“I will. You should probably get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

"Yeh, sleep deprevation and twelve hour shifts don't mix well..." She yawned.

“Tell me about it! Night darling.”

Despite it only being a few hours til she had to get up for work Duffy slept better than she had in weeks. When her alarm woke her she was surprised to find Charlie also awake and a tray of breakfast waiting on the bedside table.

“Morning beautiful,” He smiled, as she stretched and groaned.

"What are you doing up?" She queried.

“I wanted to make you some breakfast before your shift?”

She tilted her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" She giggled.

“He was an idiot, so I’ve replaced him with a better version!” Charlie grinned.

"I hope you've kept the things I liked about the old version..?"

“I hope so, although you might have to remind me which things they were!”

Placing the tray on her lap she began to eat breakfast. "Well, you can be very charming and kind..."

“I’ll try to remember those!” He smiled.

She noticed there was a flower on the tray. "I see you haven't forgotten your romantic side." She smiled, picking up the flower and bringing it to her nose.

Charlie smiled weakly at her, he felt awful for putting work ahead of her and he knew that a flower wasn’t going to make it all better.

"Are you working tonight?"

Charlie shook his head, “I’ve changed my shift. Thought we could do with some quality time together...”

"Is that why you're awake so early? I bet Connie loved you calling her at five in the morning." There was a mischievous glint in Duffy's eyes.

“She wasn’t particularly pleased...” Charlie grimaced. “But I explained that I needed some time with my wife and this was non negotiable.” He grinned.

"Oh she's going to be in a great mood with me when I get into work then..!" Duffy smirked.

“I know... It was that or not seeing you at all...”

"I swear if she puts me on cleaning the sluice I will riot!"

“I did tell her that she better be nice to you today...”

"Well that's well and truly sealed my fate! Cleaning duties for me today."

“I’m sorry, I just thought it would be nice to actually have some time together...” He felt he couldn’t win.

"Oh Charlie..! I was teasing you." She nudged him.

“Ohh...” He laughed.

"Though on second thoughts I may need to punish you if she's mean to me all day..." Duffy smirked.

“Oh yeah? I think I could cope with that.” He laughed.

"I thought you might be able to." She grinned.

“God, I’ve missed you Duffy.” He moved closer to her.

"I've been here the whole time." She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in. “Thanks for not giving up,” he kissed her head tenderly.

"I briefly considered it but then I thought about how long we fought to get here."

“You considered it?” He whispered, the full gravity of the situation hitting him.

"For about thirty seconds."

Charlie exhaled, “Thank goodness for that!”

"Lovely as this is I'd best get ready for work." She sighed.

“I should have phoned you in sick shouldn’t I!?” He pondered aloud.

"Then we'd both be in big trouble with Connie!" She giggled.

“True! What do you fancy doing after your shift?”

"Why don't you surprise me?" She threw over her shoulder as she headed to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

While Duffy was at work, Charlie set to making this an evening to remember. His mission: to remind her why she was with him and how much he loved her. He cleaned the house, went food shopping and began cooking. Before she arrived home, he showered and changed into a crisp shirt and jeans. He looked up as he heard her car pull up outside.

Checking his hair in the mirror, he grabbed the glass of wine he had just poured, and opened the door to welcome her home.

"Oh! Hi." She smiled as she looked up from digging around in her handbag. She'd not expected him to be at the door.

“Welcome home lovely,” He smiled broadly, passing her the glass of wine.

"Three times I was vomited on today. Three!" She grumbled as she took the glass and swallowed a large mouthful.

“That good hey!? I’ve run you a bath with bubbles, why not go and have a soak?”

"That is a very good idea."

Charlie watched her hang up her coat and drop her bag in the hallway, before climbing the stairs. He hoped she’d like what he’d done with the bathroom - he’d run a bubbly bath with rose petals and lit candles all around the tub. He’d left a fluffy towel ready for her afterwards on the heated rail.

Stepping into the bathroom she smiled at how inviting the bath looked. It had been a very long day.

Charlie continued prepping the dinner, sipping on his own glass of wine as he did and listening to some music.

About half an hour later Duffy arrived back downstairs wrapped in her dressing gown, her hair hanging in loose damp curls, an empty wine glass in her hand.

Charlie was at first oblivious to her return, he was dancing along to the song and wiggling his bum whilst stirring the food.

Duffy tried to hold it together as she watched him but couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped.

Charlie turned around and immediately went bright red, he was so embarrassed. “Oops! How was your bath?” He reached for the bottle and topped up her glass.

"Well I don't stink of stale vomit anymore." She chuckled.

“Well that’s something I guess!? Dinner won’t be long.”

"That's good. It smells delicious." She smiled as she sat down at the table. "Have you been having secret cooking lessons?"

He grinned, “It’s amazing what you can find online these days! It’s called a Morrocan Tagine or so the recipe said...”

"Very impressive."

“You haven’t tasted it yet!” He grinned, walking over to stand behind her and massage her shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice." She mumbled.

Charlie continued to massage her head, neck and shoulders. “So tense! Hope that’s not my fault...”

"Maybe a little..."

“Well hopefully I can help with that now.” Charlie smiled, adding just the right amount of pressure to ease the knots.

"Yes... Just there..."

“Just working my magic!” Charlie smiled, pleased that she was enjoying it and becoming more relaxed.

"So long as you don't get too distracted and burn the food." She teased.

“Oh yes... Focus Charlie!” He laughed.

She laughed as he dashed back over to the stove.

Serving the dinner, he carried the two bowls across to the table, which he had already laid. “Bon Appetite m’lady!” He laughed, placing it in front of her.

She giggled as he did a little bow. "This really does look amazing."

He settled in the chair opposite her and looked at her, smiling.

"I could get used to this."

“Well I’m hoping to make it a regular fixture.” He began tucking in, it actually tasted pretty good, he was pleased with himself.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled, taking a bite of the food. "Oh wow!" She grinned.

“Apart from the aforementioned, how was your shift? How was Connie..?”

"Her usual haughty self." Duffy replied, rolling her eyes.

“You stood up to her I hope,” He winked.

"Since when have I taken nonsense from snotty consultants?" She chuckled.

“Good!” He grinned.

"I learnt from the best." She smiled.

She knew just what to say to make his heart beat faster. “Well I have been very busy today,” He grinned.

"I noticed the bathroom, what else have you been up to?"

“There’s a few things in the lounge... I went shopping!” He smiled at her wholeheartedly.

Her eyes lit up at the idea of presents.

They finished their dinner and Charlie put everything in the dish washer.

"You can make that again."

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! Now do you fancy some dessert?”

"Ooh yes please!"

He stood up and took her hand, she stood up bemused. “It’s in the lounge,” He explained.

"Really?" She asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Yup!” He answered, holding her hand as he lead her to the lounge.

"Do I need to close my eyes?" She giggled.

“Ooh good idea!!” He grinned, waiting for her to cover them with her free hand.

"Its a good job I trust you..!"

“So you should! Now no peeking!” He opened the door to the lounge.

"Just don't let me trip over!"

“I’ve got you,” He used the excuse of her almost stumbling, to put his arm around her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked as she felt him ease her down onto the sofa.

“Almost...” He moved a few things on the table.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

“Nothing,” He replied, giggling.

"I feel like a right dork sat here with my eyes closed."

“You can open them now!” 

Charlie had set up on the coffee table little bowls of her favourite sweets and fruit and some of her favourite movies were stacked in the middle.

"Well you have been busy..!" She gasped.

“I thought after your shift, you could do with a chill out? What’s better than a romantic film and your favourite snacks!?” He grinned.

"But you hate romantic films..."

“But you love them and they make you cry happy tears!” He smiled.

"You must be really sorry if you're prepared to sit through one of these movies." She remarked, looking through the stack.

“You could say that...” He smirked. “Just thought it would be nice to cuddle. I’ll try really hard to stay awake this time!”

"That'll make a change!" She chuckled.

“Which one do you want to watch?” He passed her a jelly snake.

"Hmm..." She considered her options. "This one!"

Charlie went to put in on, returning to her making herself comfy on the sofa.

"I've haven't watched this for ages." She smiled.

“Room for me?” He smiled, as she’d stretched out on the sofa.

"I suppose." 

“Only suppose?” He joked.

"Well if you're going to fall asleep and start snoring midway through the film then you can go sit over there." She pointed to the armchair across the room.

“I’ll stay awake,” He pouted, running his hands over her legs which were now in his lap.

"Hmm..."

They started to watch the film, and already Duffy’s eyes began to water. Charlie reached for her hand.

She snuggled up to him under the blanket.

Charlie held her tight as her tears flowed at a sad bit in the film.

As the credits rolled she blew her nose before reaching for the snack bowl and discovering that it was empty.

Charlie looked sheepishly at her, but luckily had a bag of replacements next to the sofa.

"I should know by now not to trust you around sweets!" She teased.

“I needed the sugar, I was trying to stay awake!” He joked.

"So long as you're not hyper all night as a result." She chuckled.

“I can’t promise that!”

"So what now Romeo?"

Charlie snorted at her name for him. “Well Juliet, what do you fancy? Another film? Some more wine? An early night?”

"I'm not sure I'd make it through another film awake." She giggled.

“I’m so glad you said that!” He agreed.

"You got to go back to sleep this morning..!" She pouted playfully.

“Very true, are you sleepy then darling?”

"I will be in the next couple of hours."

“Do you want to snuggle in bed?”

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you need me to stay down here while you run off upstairs?" She smirked.

He laughed out loud, “I think we’re okay.”

"OK, well lead the way." She smiled.

“Up we go!” He smiled.

She giggled as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

When he got to their room, he stopped. “You go in first,” He smiled.

She raised an eyebrow but did as he suggested, pushing the bedroom door open slowly.

“Hope you like it...” He whispered.

She gasped as she looked around the room. She hadn't expected this at all.

Charlie had put up little fairy lights all over the room, put clean covers on the bed, with a new throw and scatter cushions. He’d bought her some new pyjamas which he left folded by her pillow and next to them lay a new velvet bag.

"You have been a busy boy!" She giggled.

“I’m exhausted!” He grinned.

"Aww, well its a good job it's bedtime then isn't it?"

“I bought you some new pyjamas, if you’d like to put them on..?” He smiled at her.

She wandered over to the bed and picked them up, feeling the fabric between her fingers. "Silk?" She asked, impressed.

Charlie nodded, “Super soft, I thought you’d like them.”

"I do." She smiled, untying her dressing gown belt and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her stood in just her knickers.

Charlie gulped hard, he hadn’t expected her to do that. He watched her intently.

Fully aware that she was being watched she slowly dressed in the pjs, letting out a sigh as the silken fabric slid over her skin.

Charlie was award he was transfixed. “They look great,” He mumbled.

She smiled as she turned around to face him. "I'm glad you think so."

“Beautiful!” He breathed.

A slight blush coloured her cheeks.

Both of them stood there, taking each other in, as if for the first time. “I’ve really missed you.” He sighed.

"Its been far too long."

Charlie nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Too long.” He whispered.

She held out her hands towards him.

Charlie tentatively stepped towards her and took her hands in his. His heart was racing as he looked into her eyes - wide with love, forgiveness and a little sadness for the days that they’d lost.

"Tonight has been wonderful." She whispered.

Charlie nodded in agreement. “I love you Mrs Fairhead.”

"I love you too." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Charlie ran his hands up her arms, feeling the silk on her shoulders. “Silky soft!” He smiled at her.

She shivered slightly as goosebumps appeared on her skin at his touch.

After so long, it almost felt as if it were their first time together. “I’ve got butterflies,” He whispered, giggling nervously.

She smiled, taking a step closer to him and resting her forehead against his.

Charlie closed his eyes, resting his own forehead against hers; he loved this woman with his whole heart.

"I don't expect every night to be like tonight but we can find a middle ground right?"

Charlie nodded, “I think we can.” He wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

"I'm glad, we've waited too long for this to mess it up." She replied as she snuggled into his embrace.

“We really have, so let’s make the most of the time we have.” He spoke, nuzzling into her freshly washed hair.

"You make us sound so old when you say that!" She giggled.

He giggled, “I mean it only took us thirty years...”

"We took the scenic route." She smiled.

“It was worth it,” He held her close.

"It was. It is."

“I can’t tell you how glad it makes me to hear you say that.” He kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully you've finally learnt your lesson this time."

“I have, I promise.” He smiled.

"Good. You can be such a slow learner in some respects." She teased.

“I have the best teacher though!” He winked at her.

"Good job I have the patience of a saint then!" She giggled.

“I’m not that bad am I?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm still here over thirty years later so you can't be that terrible."

Charlie laughed, pulling her to sit down on the bed next to him.

She giggled as she wriggled to sit on his lap.

“Hello you,” He whispered into her ear, putting his hands on her thighs, as she wriggled into a comfy position.

She giggled as she continued to wriggle in his lap.

“You look really good in these pyjamas, and they feel good too,” He smiled as he ran his hands over the material.

"Very sumptuous." She grinned.

“Time for a cuddle?” He asked her softly lifting up the duvet.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled, snuggling up under the duvet.

Charlie began to take his clothes off as Duffy got under the covers.

"I've been looking forward to getting back into this bed all day." She chuckled.

“Tired?” He asked, removing his trousers and socks.

"Not really. Today was just one of those days..." She sighed.

“Want to talk about it?” Charlie climbed into bed next to her.

"Not really. Just that I'm getting ever closer to showing Connie Beauchamp just what happens when you cross ED nurses..."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, “Should I be worried?” He laughed.

She gave him her best innocent face but her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“I know that face, I should definitely be worried!”

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." She giggled.

“You have those mischievous eyes Duffy, I know you too well!” He grinned.

"She asked for it." Duffy pouted.

“Oh god... What did you do?” He teased.

"Nothing..."

Charlie leaned in to kiss her softly. “Go on... Tell me,” He whispered, before kissing her again.

"You'll find out when you get to work tomorrow afternoon."

Charlie kissed her again. “You’re not going to tell me are you!?”

"Nah, it'll be more fun to see your face." She smirked. "Anyway... Enough about work..."

“I'm really worried now! Can we talk about kissing instead?” He grinned.

"I'm not sure we need to talk about it..." She giggled, pulling him towards her.

“It’s been a while, I might have forgotten...” He joked.

"Let me remind you..." She pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was tender and passionate. “I think I remember...” He kissed her back.

She giggled against his lips as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

“Woah,” He laughed. “It seems that you might have missed me too!”

"A girl has needs."

His eyebrows raised, “What might those be?” He feigned innocence.

"Surely it's not been that long..?" She pouted.

Charlie nodded, “It’s been a while...” He looked down, realising he was at fault.

"Well we've got all night to make up for it." She winked.

“I like the sound of that...!” He rolled them over, so she was on top and he could move his hands over her body.

"What is it with you and dominant women?" She teased, giggling.

“Whatever do you mean?” He teased back.

"We've known each other a very long time..." She grinned as she ran her hands down his chest.

“And you still fancy me!?” He laughed.

"You have your charms..."

Charlie ran his hands over her legs, that were either side of him.

She reached down and kissed him.

“Mmm, I like your kisses” He moaned softly.

"Would you like more?" She whispered.

He nodded, pulling her down to kiss her fervently.

She giggled against his lips as she felt his hands slip into her pj shorts.

He was enjoying the feel of the silk against her body.

It felt so good to be back in his arms again.

He reached under her top and moved his hands over her breasts.

She moaned against his lips.

Charlie began to unbutton her silky shirt.

She shivered as the cool air hit her skin.

He lay back and admired her breasts.

She blushed as she caught his eye.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I think you’re gorgeous,” He tried to reassure her.

"I feared you'd gone off me." She whispered.

“Oh darling, I’d never go off you...”

"I'm glad."

He watched her intently as he reached out and traced a pattern on her with his finger. “No way!”

"I thought that's why you were spending so much time at work."

“That I was avoiding sleeping with you?” He questioned, his finger circling her breast.

"Why else put us on opposite shifts?"

“I thought we’d actually see more of each other outside of work that way...” He ran his fingers over her nipple.

"Oh... Mmm!"

“I thought when you were off I’d see you after my shift and vice versa. More quality time outside of work.” He ran his fingertips up her neck and down to her other breast, trying to explain himself as he went.

"But it didn't quite work out like that..." She sighed as she lent into his touch.

“It didn’t, I just ended up seeing you less. I’d get home and I’d have missed you, you’d be asleep.” He ran his finger over and around her other nipple.

"At first I'd try to stay awake til you got home but it just got later and later..."

He removed her top completely, running his fingers along her arms. “And I’d be kicking myself... Because you’re the only person I wanted to talk to, to tell you what’s in my head and the only person I’d want to touch, to cuddle, to sleep with... And you just seemed constantly so far out of my reach.”

"Let's not let that happen again."

He nodded, sitting up against the headboard, so that he could kiss her neck.

She let out a moan as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Charlie ran his fingers down her back as he kissed lower to her breast.

She let out another moan, encouraging him to continue.

Charlie was taking his time, savouring every moment with her.

Their gazes briefly met, full of love and desire.

Kissing her tenderly, he lay her down next to him, his hand slipping under her silky shorts.

A contented sigh escaped her lips.

Charlie stared at her intently, watching her every move. Tonight was about her.

She pulled him in for another kiss as his fingers began to gently caress her.

Kissing her softly, he took his time to pleasure her. By now, he knew exactly what she liked.

Her little moans and sighs told him that he was doing exactly what she wanted and needed.

Charlie was pleased with the effect he was having on her. He had worried after their recent distance, things might be different some how. Perhaps she wouldn’t want this? Or perhaps he would have forgotten what she liked? Thankfully, watching her now, he realised he had nothing to be worried about.

She pulled him closer, her hands beginning to explore his body.

He nibbled her ear lobe, whispering “I’ve missed you so much Duffy.”

"Show me how much you've missed me." She whispered fervently.

They held each other’s gaze, almost telepathically communicating. Removing her shorts and his boxers, he lay above her, waiting for her signal.

The crooked half smile pulled at her lips as she stroked his cheek.

He kissed her softly, entering her slowly. It was something he had always took his time over, constantly watching her, not wanting to hurt or frighten her.

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you more!” He smiled, kissing her.

Their kisses became more passionate, Charlie was trying to take his time, but hearing her breathing quicken, he couldn’t help but speed up his movements.

"Oh yes!" She moaned.

“Fuck! That feels good!” Charlie breathed.

"So good!"

He paused for a moment.

"You ok?"

“Just don’t want to finish to soon!” He laughed.

"That's what happens when you leave it too long, you get overexcited!" She teased.

“You’re telling me!” He exhaled loudly a number of times. “What an idiot I am!?”

She giggled.

He started kissing her neck and play with her hair as he began to move again.

Her giggles turned to moans once more.

“That’s it,” He encouraged her.

"That feels so, so good!"

“Good!” He grinned, watching as her expression changed and she held onto him tighter.

"Oh fuck! Charlie!" She gasped.

“I love you so much!” He whispered; it wasn’t long before she reached her peak.

She rested her head back against the pillow breathless.

He grinned at her broadly.

"You're looking rather smug Fairhead!" She giggled.

“I’m just glad I still do it for you!”

"You do indeed." She smiled.

Charlie wasn’t finished, so started to move again.

She squeezed her legs around his waist.

Charlie sped up. “Fuck, I’m not going to be able to last much longer...” He whispered.

"Just let yourself go." She urged.

After a few moments, Charlie moaned as he reached his peak. “Fuck me!” He panted.

"I just did." She giggled.

He laughed, “And it was bloody good!”

"Don't leave it so long next time. I swear I'm going to be walking funny tomorrow!"

“Don’t worry I’m back on it now!” He grinned. “Sorry if I’ve hurt you...” He looked concerned.

"I'm ok." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he lay down next to her.

“I love it when you do that,” He whispered.

"Do what?"

“Cuddle me... I’ve seen a lot of your back recently, I was worried you’d gone off me too you know.”

"I felt neglected, I thought it was my fault so I gave up trying." She admitted quietly.

“Oh love,” He wrapped his arms around her. “It won’t happen again.”

"No because from now on we're both going to get our priorities right." She smiled.

“And from now on, you are my number one!”

"You and me, that's what's most important."

“A team, us against the world remember?” He kissed her head.

"Absolutely. Now go take your medication before we go to sleep."

“They say romance is dead!?” He laughed. “You do look after me well,” He grinned.

"Someone has to." She giggled.

“Very true!” Pulling on his boxers and trying to locate his medication.

"Top drawer, left hand side." She sighed, shaking her head indulgently.

“Thanks,” He laughed. He loved that she knew exactly where it was.

Once he'd taken them and gotten back into bed she snuggled into his side once more.

They lay in silence, enjoying their snuggles.

"Fancy calling in sick tomorrow?" She giggled mischievously.

“I’ve already taken us off the rota...” He smirked.

"You naughty, naughty boy!" She giggled.


End file.
